The Swoogan Chronicles (PJO Universe)
by SkeletalPheonix
Summary: Being awakened after a thousand years is a pain, Finding out your enemy has taken over seventeen omniverses is down right annoying, and finding out you have to save a universe with pompus gods that sit on their throwns and let Demi gods do all the work is down right aggravating (oc centric) (Very op oc) (as much humor as I can make) rated M for language STORY IS NOT COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

[Somewhere in the omniversal plane]

With a slight pop a small six year old boy with pale skin, messy brown hair with a slight tint of orange, and eyes that seemed to swirl with orange, red, blue, and purple appeared with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Going by the original way I set up time it's been close to a thousand years since he was last awake and I'm getting tired of waiting" he mumbled in a aggravated tone.

"Now where then hell is he, his damn enemy's took advantage of his lazyness and have started taking over more omniverses then usual" the 'young' boy looked around before spotting who he was looking for in the distance.

The object of his annoyance and aggravation was a 16 year old teen with blond hair, wearing a orange hoodie, sweat pants, and sandles who was soundly sleeping as he floated around aimlessly in the omniversal plane.

Floating over to the teen and shouted "WAKE UP" and got no response so with a light twitch of his eyebrow the young boy accessed his power and bent time and space to splash the teen with water that he took from some random universe. Upon being splashed in the face the teen woke up with a startled look on his face and his blue eyes filled with shock he looked at the boy he yelled "Oi! Not cool I was sleeping you jerk".

With another twitch of his eyebrow the young boy summoned a pot which smacked the teen in the face "and while you were sleeping" the boy started of in slow quite voice "WE LOST SEVENTEEN OMNIVERSES!" which changed to yelling causing the teen to comically float backwards like he fell off a chair.

The teen regained his stability "which ones?"

"Mainly ones ruled by Greek and Roman God's and a few that had apocalyptic scenarios" the young boy answered ignoring the twitch at the Greek and Roman God's.

"I always knew those pompus butt nuggets would be a problem" the teen sighed "though they kinda deserved it" he finished with a small chuckle.

"Now's not the time to be laughing about that" the young boy said with some slight humor showing in his eyes.

"Fine, but now that I'm awake I've got work to do so send me to the next target universe or dimension" the teen said stretching "although I would like to know where I'm being sent"

The boy gave a small nervous laugh "about that...umm"

The teen glared at the boy "Paradox, no dont you dare"

Paradox smiles "have fun with the Greeks" and with that Paradox snapped his fingers and the teen dissapeared with a shout of curse you "now then, I've got another paradoxel being to hunt".

[Somewhere in Georgia in a PJO universe 2 years before canon]

A loud crash could be heard in a forest as a tree fell over, after the dust cleared a bit the teen stood up with a groan before stumbling forward and leaning against a tree "that hurt like a bitch".

Getting off the tree after regaining his balance the teen sighed in annoyance "he could have given me a few minutes to get ready at least" with a snap of his fingers a small portal opened up and the teen reached in before pulling out a claymore "considering where I am, I'll have to use Celestial bronze or something of the sort" the teen clipped the scabbard onto his belt before looking around.

As the teen went to step forwards he shot a hand up on instinct and caught a silver arrow that was aimed for his neck "of all the people to run into it just had to be the hunters of Artemis" the teen said in a whiny voice as he dropped the arrow and a small cloud of depression appeared over his head.

As the small cloud dissapated several teenage girls in silver clothing with bows all aimed at him stepped out of the woods and with a nervous chuckle the teen waved "Hi nice to meet you hunters".

Getting no response caused the teens eye to twitch slightly as a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and silver yellow eyes who glared at the teen "who are you boy and what are you doing so close to our camp"

With another twitch of his eyebrow the teen put his hand on his claymore which caused the hunters to tense "for one I don't know where the hell I am (lies), two it's nice to meet you too Artemis, and three im not gonna give you my actual name I'll just give you my moniker of sorts" then with a shit-eating grin the teen bowed mockingly "Hello, I'm Swoogan The Supreme Consious Being and the person who jumpstarted all of creation"

 **Now a Supreme consious being is something that is outside of time, space, and reality**

 **Next yes Swoogan is a Supreme Consious Being and while most people will complain and say he's to over power I will say this now**

 **Next is Paradox this character is the personification of Time and Space making him well a paradox and he exists between everything meaning he can't interact with anything directly and can only interact with it by controlling time or space or sucking the person into a paradoxal dimension**

 **Finally If you don't like overpowered characters then don't continue reading**


	2. Meeting The Council Of annoyances

**Alright I'm sure atleast one person questioned why the hunters and Artemis didn't die from a vast amount of power crushing them and thats because the body that swoogan is using is not his actual body but more like a puppet that his consious controls because his actual body would destory everything if he used it and another thing is the body he's using only has about as much power as a demi-god at the moment**

Swoogan stood from the mocking bow and got the response he was expecting when two of the hunters that had surrounded him let arrows fly which was soon followed by the rest.

Drawing the claymore from the sheath, with speed that shocked the hunters and Artemis, Swoogan used the flat of the blade to redirect the first arrow in reach causing it to slide across the blade with a few Sparks before it blocked the second arrow by hitting it causing the two arrows to fall to the ground. Swoogan started spinning the claymore and using it to redirect or knock the rest of the arrows away before plunging the claymore into the ground where it started to glow and a near invisible sheild appeared in a 8 foot radius around the Claymore blocking the next volley of arrows causing the hunters to stop.

"Now then you done?" Swoogan asked with a raised eyebrow only for one of the hunters to charge forwards hunting knifes drawn only to comically bounce off the sheild and land on her back with a groan while swoogan snicker "how bout now?".

Artemis suddenly shot her own arrow only for it to bounce off the sheild and hit a tree off to the side before she charged and punched the sheild only for her to be shot backwards with the same amount of force she put into the punch "Why are you hiding behind that sheild boy, are you scared" the question being more of a taunt then than a question.

"Not in the slightest, although you are being a little hypocritical" Swoogan said with amusement in his eyes "I mean after all, isn't it a guys role to attack without reason?".

Artemis growled with a highly pissed of look as the hunters started shout at swoogan for his disrespect before Artemis silenced them. "Girls be quite and close your eyes" at this all the hunters smiled thinking the boy would get what he diserved.

Swoogan watched with a raised eyebrow as Artemis began to glow before she exploded into a blinding light which died down a second later to reveal swoogan with a deadpan look.

The hunters all uncovered their eyes and were shocked to see the boy still alive, while Artemis was trembling in rage "WHY WONT YOU DIE?" Artemis shouted and start shooting arrow after around at the sheild hoping to break through.

While Artemis was doing this she missed the rest of the olympian counsil flash behind her weapons drawn and armor or ready to fight only to see the situation and a waving swoogan.

Zues seeing the situation decided to stop it and find out what was going on and yelled "DAUGHTER HOLD YOUR FIRE" which caused Artemis to freeze and look back at the council.

"Now then, who is this boy you are attacking and why did you enter your true form" Zues asked while looking at the boy with a paranoid look.

"I don't know who this boy" she spat out the word with more venom the normal "is but he has mocked me, harmed and mocked my hunters, and claimed to be a immortal not tied to olympus"

Zues immediately turned to Swoogan "You, immortal must swear on the river styx your allegiance to olympus to escape here alive" zues voice held a immense amount of arrogance only for him and the rest of the council to nearly have heart attacks when swoogan mearly raised the middle finger with a blank stare on his face as he pulled the claymore from the ground allowing the sheild to dissapate.

The instant the sheild was down zues hurled a bolt in rage only for swoogan to swat it up into the sky where is exploded in a violent eruption of electricity causing all the God's to pale in horror.

Dusting himself off swoogan looked at zues "You done throwin a hissy fit or am I gonna have to deal with more sparklers" he asked with a raised eyebrow all playfulness gone.

Ares being as arrogant as ever walked up to the teen and got in his face "So you can swat a lightning bolt I dout you can hold your own in a fight you weak shit" Ares said with a sneer

Swoogan blinked once, than twice, than a third time before drawing on more power and promptly punching Ares in the nose breaking it and sending him backwards through several trees "anyone else wanna act like a prick?" Swoogan said with a cheerful smile as the playfulness returned deciding not to due to the attitudes.

Suddenly Ares burst from the trees and charged swoogan in rage and summoned his sword and slashed at Swoogan who quickly parried before kicking Ares in the chest with a loud crunch as Ares flew back only for Zues and Apollo to catch him.

"Holy shit, this dude just kicked Ares ass" Apollo said while healing Ares who groaned as the ribs repared themselves.

Swoogan on the other hand groaned and mumbled "this is why I hate greeks".

Aphrodite giggled hearing what he said "but you don't hate me do you?" She asked with charmspeak lacing her words causing swoogans eye to twitch in annoyance as he mumbled "fucking whore".

Aphrodite looked shocked while Artemis smiled and said "told you" causing Aphrodite to glare at her.

Seeing all the God's seemingly either glaring at him, studying him, or looking at his sword he drew on his power causing the pressure in the area to increase to the point where all the hunters passed out and the God's fell to their knees finding it near impossible to stand.

"Well now that I've met the welcoming committee I need to go find a hotel and start recruiting people to train I only got" swoogan paused and looked a a watch that appeared on his arm out of no where "I'd sat 4-8 years before some not so friendlies appear and I'd rather like to have some people trained and ready to fight them so I'll warn you now, be prepared to fight to survive because from what I can tell the only person in this clearing who has even the smallest chance at survival is Artemis and even then" he gave a pause "it's rather low"

With that Swoogan dissapeared along with the pressure causing the God's to jump to their feet with zues immediately giving commands "Artemis you are to hunt and capture that teen along with everyother god on olympus do not fail" with that the council flashed away to think over what was said to them while Artemis glared at the spot swoogan dissapeared from.


	3. First Battle of The War

[New York]

After Concealing his presence again Swoogan appeared outside the empire state building where he promptly made himself invisible to all mythical creatures in the city before walking towards the closest hotel and paying for a room which was luckily on the first floor.

After entering the room and putting the claymore against the wall next to the door he walked over to the bed and flopped onto it with a groan of annoyance.

"now not only do i have to deal with my oh-so-friendly enemys i also have to avoid the greek and probably roman gods" Swoogan whined as he pushed himself off the bed and streched "well might as well get to work" with a sigh swoogan spread his senses to cover the entire universe giving him a veiw of everything which he promptly changed to just find anything with minor god presence or above thought he still got some rather... unpleasant...views. He then focused on several presences that were purely dark and seemed to be either latched onto human souls or staying hidden around the empire state building.

"Damn scouts are already out and about and the closest one is actually in this hotel attached to a drunk whos already fully infected" Swoogan said as he drew his sense back in he walked to the door, opened it, grabbed his sword as he walked out before closing the door behind him.

Walking towards the elevator swoogan stopped when it opened to reveal the drunk who looked across the whole room before locking eyes with him. Swoogan swiftly ran forward at speeds to fast for the human eye to track as he promptly grabbed the drunk and with a pop the two vanished without anybody noticing.

[Hastily Created Pocket Dimension]

When Swoogan appeared with the drunk he immediately threw him and jumped backwards.

The drunk stood up and looked around at the dry desert like area "Sssso your the g-guy mmmy friend told me about" the drunk chuckled as the effects of being drunk seemed to melt off him "you don't look like much"

Swoogan said nothing as he opened a portal and pulled out a Sig Pro ( **semi auto pistol** ) and drew his claymore as well.

The man who seemed to be healed of his drunken state looked at the gun and laughed "you think that'll kill me, bullshit i've been given enough power to kill a entire police force, and im not alone." As the man talked a pure black hand reached from his shadow and dragged out a creature that looked to be made of sludge as it parts of its body dripped off and started to eat away at the ground the creature stood at a height of 6 ft as it opened its mouth and let out a ear piercing screech.

"a forgotten prawn a creature made of pure negative emotions, forgotten dreams, fragments of souls, and the dust of stars" Swoogan said as he aimed the Sig at the man "your lucky this dimension was so hastily made as i can only use just enough power to over power both you and the prawn without it collapsing and throwing us back to your dimension"

With that said the first battle of the war of this universe began

(Swoogan vs A Drunk and A Forgotten Prawn)

The instant Swoogan finished speaking the prawn launched itself at him forcing swoogan to jump backwards before he unloaded several bullets into the prawn which blocked using its arm only to screech in pain as said limb started to desolve. while the prawn screeched in pain the drunks eyes changed from normal to a pure black as sludge started to leak from his eyes before he shot forwards aiming a clumsy punch at swoogan who leaned to the side and cut drunks hand off causing him to scream as blood gushed from the stumb as it wasn't a clean cut.

The prawn finally getting over the pain from its partially desolved arm punched swoogan who used his claymore to block only to be sent flying several feet back before he grounded himself. looking down at his feet he willed his flipflops to change into tennis shoes before he looked nack up to see the drunk standing holding his arm where the sludge from his eyes congelled and formed into a new hand.

"oh seems you've already fought someone or something before" Swoogan said before aiming his gun.

The drunk saw this and smirked "You better be good with that sword because you'll run out of bullets at some point" he said before rushing forwards.

"that would be the case if i wasn't using the limited amount of power i have to form new bullets for every shot i make" Swoogan said before shooting several bullets towards the drunk aiming for every lethal spot he could see, but to his mild surprise the drunk managed to dodge them only for the prawn who was running behind him to get hit and screech as its legs were hit along with its chest and neck causing it to crash to the ground as parts of it desolved.

Running forwards the drunks hand changed into a sword like shape as he swung it forward only for it to clash with swoogans claymore which cut half way through it forcing the drunk to move backwards only to be met with Swoogan assaulting him full force with the claymore putting more cuts in the sword shaped hand only to be interrupted by the prawn, which was about two feet smaller than before, as it punched swoogan in the side sending him flying.

Swoogan hit the ground with a roll before using his momentum to right himself and land on his feet "forgot about you little fella though that was a good punch would have left a good bruise on anyone else" taking aim with a Sig he open fire on the prawn which tried to dodge only to be to slow and take a few more bullets which completely disintegrated it right arm and part of its left leg. Taking a look around swoogan didn't see the drunk until he was punched in the back sending him forwards where he used his hands to flip himself into the aim and twist to shoot off a few bullets managing to catch the drunk by surprise and nailing him in the eye, forhead, and heart causing the drunk to drop to the ground dead with the body dissolving and soul being torn to shreds as the fagments floated in the air as black wisps.

Landing on the ground and leaving the soul to deal with later he turned to the prawn that was shrinking trying to regenerate its leg using the sludge from its body only for swoogan to swiftly stab it in the head killing it as the rest of its body desolved and left behind a black ring that sparked with red lightning which swoogan promptly picked up and chucked into a portal.

Walking back to the soul fragments Swoogan pulled out a small jar before putting the soul fragments inside and sealing it as the soul reassembled itself and slammed against the sides of the jar as a name appeared on the top of the jar.

"well than Garrett seems youll be spending some time with the rest of the corrupted souls" swoogan said as he chucked the jar into a portal and left the pocket dimension which collapsed behind him.

[Hotel]

Reappearing with a pop Swoogan walked towards the front door of the hotel with his gun hidden and sword concealed with the mist "I guess im going hunting as i need to keep as much information as i can from the returning"

[New York Streets, Active mission-Hunting Forgotten Scouts]

Leaving the Hotel was easy finding and killing the corrupt was not as several of the corrupt were part of either underground fighting rings or gang members. Taking this into account Swoogan left those alone and went after the scouts that where hidden around the Empire State Building and while it was easier its was also harder as he had to kill them without drawing on his power to much or he'd risk alerting the gods to his presence.

Walking down down a alley swoogan could hear the sound of flash being torn and bones being crunched as he approached the fifth hidden scout for the night.

Creeping forwards Swoogan lunged from around that corner of the wall and stabbed forwards aiming to kill the scout instantly, what he didnt expect however is to hear the sound of his sword hitting metal and for the area to be suddenly saturated with the presence of an olympian.

looking forwards Swoogan was met with the sight of a 12ft forgotten scout covered in metal bits and pieces looking over is shoulder at him with it mouth dripping blood and bits of meat and cloth hagging from it.

thinking quickly swoogan thought of a few words to describe his situation as he lunged forwards and dragged the creature into a pre-made pocket dimension "Son of a bitch"

 **Alright** **now then everytime there is a actual fight or a enemy i will add the power level, name, weapons, ect at the end for you all hope you enjoy**

 **Garrett**

 **Power Level - Low Minor God**

 **Weapon - Fists**

 **A man plauged with rage, anger, and arrogance which made him the perfect host to infect, now officially dead and sealed**

 **Garrett's 6ft Prawn**

 **Power Level - Medium Minor God**

 **Weapon - Fists and Teeth**

 **The weakest possible Prawn in the fogotten army and normally used as cannon fauter and Scouts, When strong enough they evolve to a new class**

 **Height depicts power level highest being 18 Ft**

 **12ft Prawn Covered in metal**

 **Power Level - Low Olympian God**

 **Weapon - Metal Covered Fists And Teeth**

 **Near Evolution but not quite there this prawn has eaten and still eats people and animals with negative emotions making it stronger**

 **Now onto the actual forgotten**

 **The Forgotten**

 **Creatures made of negative emotions, forgotten and broken dreams, nightmares, stardust, dark matter, and much more, Most form around a item that has been forgotten, lost, or destroyed causing the item to gain several features or to be repaired**

 **Upon the defeat of the Forgotten the item will remain thought still corrupt if one can resist its influence it can be a major power boost**


	4. Final Warning

**Alright took awhile to plan the battle i hope you like it**

[Swoogan vs 12ft Prawn with armor]

Appearing in the forested pocket dimension the first the swoogan felt was a fist colliding with his arm and breaking it at the elbow and sending him flying threw several trees. Righting himself mid air he slid across the ground creating two small trenches where his feet dug to stop himself.

Finally coming to a stop he looked at his broken arm before grabbing it and snapped it back into place where it healed rapidly as swoogan looked towards his enemy. "That hurt you giant fuck" Swoogan said with a all to friendly smile before he unclasped his sword from his side and grabbed his gun before throwing them into a portal.

Rolling his shoulders swoogan reached into the portal and withdrew two Gauntlets of what looked to be steel before putting them on just in time for the prawn to crash threw the trees with its arm pulled back to attack him.

"Guess we're going brute force this time around, tho i haven't done enough ajustments to this body to withstand more than low minor titan levels of strength" Swoogan said as his gauntlet cover hand met the metal incased hand of the prawn.

The shockwave of the two fists meeting exploded outwards ripping trees from the ground and sending the prawn flying while swoogan only skidded a few feet before rushing the prawn and axe kicking it mid air causing the ground to crater from the impact of the prawn hitting the ground "but the speed is high minor titan."

Landing on his feet swoogan immediately jumped back to dodge a metal coated fist that had a dent the size of his fist, looking towards the prawn he could see a small but noticable indent on the chest area "i really need to break the casing of yours" swoogan said with a twitch "you've probably had the chest part since the day you were pulled together."

With a roar and a slight pulse of energy the prawns hand and chest fixed themselves causing swoogan to gain a annoyed look before dodging a fist heading his way before leaping back to dodge a kick aimed for his torso.

"Shit, you can fix your armor" Swoogan growled in annoyance "you really want me to break my childish and lazy persona for this world dont ya, well then fine no more play time" Reaching into a portal Swoogan pulled out a flail.

The instant the flail was fully out of the portal the prawn gave a short screech of nervousness due to the power coming off the flail and its design. The handle was wrapped in leather that seemed to give off a bit of light and its chain made of metal unidentifiable to everything but swoogan while the ball at the end was made of the same metal with spikes that seemed to swirl like liquid.

Swoogan swung the flail causing the chain to extend. bringing its arms up the Prawn went to block the flail only to be sent flying due to a explosion the instant it connected with one arm completely missing and the other severly damaged.

Pulling the flail back the ball flew into Swoogans hand to reveal several of the spikes regrowing. Looking towards the Prawn ssaw its arm being to regenerate as it shrunk.

"Oh there will be non of that shit" Swoogan said flinging the flail towards the prawn again only to miss when the prawn moved to the right. "Not escape that easily" Swoogan said as he spun in place causing the spiked ball to swing fully around in a circle before colliding with the prawn brought its regenerated arm to block again.

Swoogan suddenly started pouring his energy into the flail causing it to glow with a vicious orange red light before it collided with the prawn where it then exploded with the force of a supernova.

When the smoke cleared swoogan walked out unharmed with a sphere of purple around him before it faded as he looked around for the prawn before seeing a rolled up chunk of metal that shifted before exploding outwards to reveal several mist like creatures the hissed at him before combining into a larger version of themselves.

"It was carrying Fragments" Swoogan said with a annoyed tone as the Fragment lunged at him to which his response to was to pull out a large flashlight and shine it at the fragment which promptly fell to the ground screeching and withering in pain as it slowly started to disolve.

Swoogan stood there with the flashlight until it fully dissolved to reveal multiple items. There was a keychain, a glove, and the last item was a frying pan. Twitching slightly swoogan opened a portal but instead of throwing the items in several creatures came out all of which where the same hieght of a foot and a half, wearing the same clothes, and all of which resembled goblins all except on which was the last through the portal. Standing at about five inches tall this goblin like creature was wearing a lose t-shirt, shorts, sandles, and a construction helmet with several things attached to it.

"Hello flint, how are you?" Swoogan said as said creature jumped onto his shoulder and with a child sounding voice said "Just great, So do i get to come with you this time on your adventure".

"hmmm, maybe we can let the readers decide that" Swoogan said causing the small goblin to look up at him with a confused expression "Readers?" swoogan shrugged "Forget it flint"

Swoogan looked around as the goblin like creatures walked into the portal which closed. "well they got everything so we can go, ill let you come along for a bit until its decided wether you stay or not" Swoogan said before opening a portal and walking through.

[back in the alley]

Walking out of the portal swoogan gained a light tick mark as he witnessed the entire Olympian council standing before him with weapons drawn.

Zues instantly recognized Swoogan "YOU!!" he screamed in rage.

Swoogan gave zues a cheerful smile "Hi ya, here to through another hissy fit, speaking of which" swoogan turned to ares who was glaring murderously at him "Hows the nose and ribs ares?" swoogan said in fake concern.

Zues's anger swelled to the point his face was a shade of purple before he threw a bolt at swoogan only for something to jump off his shoulder and ,to the councils surprise and slight fear, eat the bolt before landing on the ground and burping lightly.

"Flint I'm regretting giving you the ability to eat godly energy, you always eat whatever is throw at me" Swoogan said as flint jumped back up to his shoulder with a snicker.

"Anyways, in about two years i will be getting involved in the mythical world in the hopes of finding demigods to train until then you will not find me and i will not talk to you and final warning, Get ready and train because not only will you have a battle" Swoogan smiled slightly "You'll have a war" and with that swoogan dissapeared not to be seen for two years

 **Alright next chapter will be a two year time skip also at the end of it weapon bios and all the previous enemy and new enemy bios will be there and from now on chapters will be long so it will take a few days before the next post maybe longer than this one depending on what happens thanks for reading**


	5. Getting Started

[2 Years later, Under New York]

In a Dark room miles under the city of new york completely hiden from the gods two eyes opened slowly as the person the belong to stood with the sound of cracking as their bones realigned.

After stretching, which resulted in several sickening cracks, they walked through the dark before flicking on a light to reveal the person the be swoogan.

Over the last two years Swoogan had done alot of research on this universe from the history which didn't change much to keeping track of every important event in the world and finding out where the demigod camps where. Sadly even after the warning he gave the gods did little to prepare resulting in the invasion happening in the next 2 years atleast.

Letting out a sigh of dissapointment Swoogan allowed his body to fully fill with power ,having kept it to demigod levels so he could put up a barrier, and the barrier shattered with the sound of glass

"im as strong as a minor multiversal god, i hope thats enough" Swoogan said while giving a fake yawn due to the bordum of the last two years "Guess ill go shout at the olympian council for being stupid as usual" and with that he dissapeared

[Olympus, Throne Room]

The instant Swoogan appeared in the room the enitire council flashed in weapons drawn facing the center of the room to find no one much to their confusion.

"Over here idiots, i know my restrained presence right now is equal to a minor god but come on" Swoogan said causing the gods to turn and finally see him as he stood on top of zues throne.

"YOU" Zues bellowed in rage as he tried to punch swoogan's small form only for swoogan to release his restraints and send the entire council to the floor instantly unable to breath before he rained his presence back in

With a slight snicker swoogan looked over the council who was catching their breaths as they rose to their feet "You gonna listen or do i have to tie your asses down and force you too" Swoogan asked with a raised eyebrow as the gods finally rose to their feet some pail with fear others trembling in rage at the audacity. With a roar ares charged and swung his sword only to be block by a massive execution axe.

The executioners axe had a large leather grip and black handle that was 2 yard and 1 foot woth a blade the length of a yard with small bits of red electricity that suddenly gathered and with a pop ares was sent flying with smoke slowly drifting off his body.

Zues being arrogant and believing he was completely immune to all forms of electricity charged swoogan only receive a massive shock, quite literally.

The instant zues moved swoogan swung the axe not on cutting clean through zues's arm but leaving him paralyzed with red electricity jumping over his body. Artemis taking this as a sign to attack she raised her bow only for her brother to push it back down and shake his head telling her not too "sis he smack ares aside and nearly cut off dads arm, we're lucky he used his symbol of power-" Apollo never got to finish as swoogan burst into laughter.

"Symbol of power, Jack they think your my symbol of power" Swoogan continued laughing as the axe exploded with light to reveal a Seventeen year old laughing his heart out and coughing causing Aphrodite to scream in horror.

Most would think its his looks, but no it was how he was dressed which could only be described in one way...a Casual day in hell.

The Teen was wearing clothes that were stained red with blood, both the black shirt with the axe from before desinged on it and the long black pants where a dark shade of red instead of their usual black. His face, which had several speeks of blood on it, had a highly sadistic smile and a sadistic gleam rested in his eyes as he laughed.

By the time the gods had gotten over their shock, swoogan and the teen were using their knees to support them as they caught their breath.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Artemis screamed in rage after being laughed at by the two boys.

"Hmm The names Jack, I'm swoogans torturer and executioner" the now named jack said with a sadistic smile "and his son...technically"

It took several seconds for the gods to process this before athena in all her intelligence spoke up "what do you mean technically?"

Swoogan decided to jump in and explain not even giving jack the chance to open his mouth. "What he means is that his orginal form is the axe from earlier ,then i made his soul, and finally i made his body using my blood and a shit ton of power."

While Athena and most of the council understood perfectly Hera wasnt very happy but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Now then" Swoogan snapped his fingers and everything seemed to shift before alall the gods found themselves in their thrones with zues and ares awake blinking in confusion.

In the middle of the room stood swoogan and jack with swoogan looking at the assembled gods "Well you've done it"

Hermes finally having built up the courage to speak raised a confused eyebrow "done what exactly?"

"You've sped up the invasion of course, due to all of you sitting on your collective lazy asses or having sex with mortal we now have exactly two years to prepare for probably the worst fight the ever happen in the universe depending on what and who pops up" Swoogan said with a bit of venom in his tone.

Zues scoffed "we have fought and defeated both the titans and the giants we will win" He said with arrogance and pride.

"if you're lucky all you'll have to do if fight stronger versions of yourselves, if your unlucky you'll have to fight stronger versions of this worlds primodials, and if your really unlucky youll have to fight people who have been with the invading force for years" swoogan said raising a finger for each new reason causing most of the council to go pale "oh also zues quick question, where the fucks your bolt?"

At this zues suddenly exploded in rage "IT HAS BEEN STOLEN BY MY BROTHERS SON" Zues said glaring at Posiden.

Swoogan rose a eyebrow "really now?, i think im gonna have to visit said son and confirm that" he said said with a questioning look "whatever, anyways you've been told to train so when you have your collective asses handed to you dont expect me to swoop in and save you" and with that swoogan opened a portal which he walked through followed by Jack who stopped abd turned to the gods.

"I hope your prepared" Jack said as a sadistic smile grew on his face "Because this could be the bloodiest war you will ever see" and with that he left.

The gods sat there in silence as they contemplated what they where just told and what they had to prepare for.

[Cental Park, New York]

Swoogan stepped out of the portal and pulled a small device out of his pocket that looked to be a miniature frisbee before conjuring a table and chairs to sit down. Putting the device on the table swoogan pressed a small button in the middle causing the device to light up and show a holographic map of new york as jack stepped through the portal.

The portal closing behind him as he stepped through jack sat down across from swoogan and looked at the map "so how many nests in new york" Jack said as he rested his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm.

"so far only three" swoogan reached up and pointed below a house which started to glow a deep red "one is in this abandon houses basement," moving his finger again swoogan was now pointing to an entire street "we also have one somewhere around this street which means its probably quite large," swoogan moved his finger again this time points at cental park "we also have a small one just beginning to fester in the park itself which is gonna be a problem if we dont take it out" swoogan swoogan finished before turning off the device.

Jack ponders the information "i could take a few light charges and take out the basement one while you deal with the one here" jack suggested after a few moments and getting a nod from swoogan he stood and streched "alright welp, Im off to bust some heads" Jack said with his sadistic smile before dissapearing into the surrounding tree.

Swoogan sighed before making the table vanish and standing up "Guess ill get to work."

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter and sorry its short ive had alot going on with school starting soon so it will take awhile for the next chapter which will be longer...i hope**


	6. Nests Of Purple Neon Light

[Central Park, New York]

Walking through central park swoogan sent pulses of power out scanning the nest to both find an entrance and find whats inside.

Swoogan stopped and sighed "its already begun" he then opened a portal and pulled out the Sig Pro and a Scimitar which he clipped onto his shorts before raising a foot.

Bringing the foot down with earth shattering strength the ground caved around him. Falling with the dirt, trees, and other plant life he snapped his fingers before the dirt and trees started reverse before reforming and closing the hole.

Landing lightly swoogan looked around the tunnel which was crudely made, was wide enough for three people to walk side by side, and lit with a purple light. Listening closely he could here the sound of something running down the tunnel towards him, Drawing his scimitar and gun he waited listening as the running got closer.

[Swoogan Vs. Forgotten Nest]

The purple light was suddenly mixed with slight orange color before a hellhound came barreling around the bend in the tunnel and lunged at swoogan who sidestepped to the right and brought the scimitar up and lopped off its head before it poofed into a golden dust.

"Not corrupted yet, meaning it was the last of its pack" Swoogan said flicking the scimitar and sending the small amount of blood on it flying onto the tunnel wall.

Walking down the way the hellhound came he held both the scimitar and gun at the ready as the dull purple light became richer in color. Reaching the end of the tunnel he came to a wide open area with several pods of black sludge and people who where hanging from the ceiling either dead or unconscious.

Glacing through the cavern swoogan spotted several hellhounds lying on the ground with slight purple flames coming from their mouths and several purple viens running along their skin, next to them where three prawns of height between seven to thirteen inches, two infected humans one wearing a hoodie and the other wearing a mask, both of them male, and one last forgotten that was different from the prawns.

The forgotten was human height and had a more feminine body then expected with a small buldge on the back of its head and two spikes jutting out of its back.

 _"A_ _siren, must have just evolved due to it still not looking fully human"_ Swoogan thought as he aimed the gun at the siren ready to kill it first but before he could take the shot one of the hellhounds stood and snarled towards him drawing the attention of everything in the room.

Swoogan shot at the siren before aiming at the hellhounds and emptying the clip only for two bullets to hit their mark as the hellhounds moved and the siren crouched before launching forwards.

Putting the gun back in a portal he rolled to the side avoiding a hellhound before bringing the scimitar up to block the claws of the siren before kicking said forgotten away and through one of the pods causing it to erupt and release a forgotten prawn that dussapted instantly having not been fully formed.

rolling forwards the first hellhound pounced at him swoogan pulled another scimitar from a portal and parried a knife from one of the two humans in the nest and used the scimitar in his right hand to kill the hellhound rushing at him.

Jumping backwards swoogan looked at infected humans and hellhounds before looking at the siren which ran towards him _"damn while i can use more power my speed maxed out at major titan, i need to strengthen this body next chance i get"_ Swoogan through while blocking the siren with one scimitar and stabbing its shoulder with the other causing it to give a shrill scream.

With the siren momentarily distacted by the pain swoogan spun on his heel and kicked it aside before charging the hellhounds and humans.

The humans being smart moved jumped to the side, the hellhounds however rushed swoogan who swung both scimitars infront of him releasing two concentrated and thin lines of energy that dice the cut the hellhounds into thirds before colliding with the wall of the cavern and dissapting.

sliding to a stop swoogan turns to the slowly healing siren and the two humans who made their way to the siren after jumping out of the way.

Both the humans looked at each other before nodding to each other, both held out a arm, one holding out the left the other holding out the right, before the purple glow grew brighter around their arms before dissapting to reveal sword shaped matter surrounding their arms before they charged. Following immediatly the siren ran at swoogan before passing both humans.

Swoogan waited until the siren was close before swinging one of the scimitars to knock the clawed hand aside before swinging the other to make a quick decapitation only for one of the humans to block for the siren. Jumping backwards swoogan tried to put distance between him and his enemys only to be followed by the second human who attacked from the side.

Spinning the scimitar in he hand swoogan used the flat end to block the slash of the sword like arm only to be throw through the air at the force of the blow.

Landing on his feet and sliding back several inches swoogan looks up just in time to block the clawed hand of the siren with one blade before using the other to cut the siren just below where the ribs would be causing it to jump back to heal a bit.

Both the humans ran towards swoogan both swinging their bladed arms at him as swoogan used both his swords to defend before crouching low to the ground and sweeping both their feet our from under them.

When both humans fell swoogan spun the blades in hand before driving them both into the heads of the fallen humans.

Withdrawing his blades from the corpses he flicked both them sending the bits of brain matter and blood from the sword on to the floor before charging the siren.

Seeing his coming the bulb on the siren suddenly shot open before giving of a high pitch screeching sound akin to metal running across a chalk board **(which hurts)** causing swoogan to wince slightly but naught causing him to faulter as he shuts of his hearing at cuts the siren down the middle causing a black sludge like blood to spill to the floor.

[Battle End]

Taking a deep breath swoogan throws the scimitars into a portal before opening one to allow the goblin like creatures to gather the souls and items from the nest as he leaves to find Jack.

 **This is my last chapter before school starts as well as the last chapter before swoogan finally goes to camp half blood and test some of the demi-gods there, fell free to send suggestions on who he should test.**

 **on another note the bios for the enemy's and i mean all of them will be next chapter.**


End file.
